1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of preventing mismating assembly.
2. The Related Art
With the ever-increasing miniaturization and multifunction of electronic devices, it is necessary for an electrical connector mounted in the electronic device to reduce its volume for meeting the development demand. As a result, the electrical connector having a small volume becomes difficult to be assembled. Especially, some processes are easy to generate errors and take more assembling time, what's more, they may damage the electrical connector. Therefore, it is important to provide an electrical connector capable of preventing mismating assembly.
At present, there exists the electrical connector having a mark formed thereon for instructing the right operation. But, because the mark stamped on the appearance of the electrical connector with a small volume is hard to see, an operator is easy to make mistakes because of carelessness. So such mark is not quite secure and reliable to be used in the electrical connector to prevent mismating assembly.